The present invention relates generally to maps and globes, and is particularly concerned with an illuminated map device.
Maps of the Earth's surface are known in various forms, including planar maps and globes. Traditional globes are generally made as solid or hollow spheres with the outer surface imprinted or painted with various topographical features. Maps are also made out of various materials such as paper and engraved metal for wall hanging as posters or pictures. Accuracy of mapping has been considerably improved with the advent of aerial surveys, both from aircraft and satellites.